ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Infusion
Ben 10: Infusion is the fifth adventure series of Ben 10 and the sequel to An Unknown Fourth Series. Ben is 25 Years Old and has had much conflict with evil, and will continue to throughout the series. There are 60 aliens in Ben 10: Infusion and 60 Ultimate Forms plus the Ultimate Ben. Aliens 1. Wildmutt 2. Four Arms 3. Grey Matter 4. XLR8 5. Upgrade 6. Diamondhead 7. Ripjaws 8. Stinkfly 9. Ghostfreak 10. Heatblast 11. Cannonbolt 12. Wildvine 13. Blitzwolfer 14. Benmummy 15. Benvicktor 16. Upchuck 17. Ditto 18. Eye Guy 19. Way Big 20. Eon 21. Goop 22. Swampfire 23. Chromastone 24. Big Chill 25. Humungousaur 26. Brainstorm 27. Jetray 28. Spidermonkey 29. Echo Echo 30. Alien X 31. Lodestar 32. Rath 33. Nanomech 34. Water Hazard 35. Terraspin 36. NRG 37. Armodrillo 38. AmpFibian 39. Blrr 40. Clockwork 41. Eatle 42. Rocks 43. Squidstrictor 44. ChamAlien 45. Atomix 46. Sandbox 47. Shellhead 48. Snakepit 49. Toepick 50. Arcticguana 51. Buzzshock 52. Spitter 53. Benergy 54. Benvilgax 55. Kosmos 56. Quiller 57. Wrechnorg 58. Highbred 59. Sploot 60. Mot Snikrep Ultimate Forms All The Ultimate Forms Of Ben 10's Regular Forms. Ultimate Ben Villains There are 40 Villains/Villain Groups in Ben 10: Infusion not including The New Problems (Group). They are: 1. Acidbreath 2. Aggregor 3. Albedo 4. Argit 5. Bojo 6. Charmcaster 7. Clancy 8. Demonstrator 9. Dr. Animo 10. Eon (Villain) 11. Forever Knights 12. Forever King 13. Forever Knights (The Organisation) 14. Frightwig 15. Hex 16. Khufan Messenger 17. King Urian 18. King Viktor 19. Kolar 20. Kraab 21. Loboan Messenger 22. Mot Snikrep (Villain) 23. Musculon 24. Overlord 25. Psyphon 26. Rojo 27. SevenSeven 28. Speed 29. Sploot (Villain) 30. Ssserpent 31. Sublimino 32. Sunder 33. The Negative 15 34. The Vreedle Brothers 35. Thumbskull 36. Trombipulor 37. Vilgax 38. Vulkanus 39. Yojo 40. Zombozo Episodes There are 3 Related Seasons, Each With Twenty Episodes. Season 1 1. Ben 10 Is Back Again 2. Vilgax Is Back 3. The Demonstrator 4. The Secret Of Eatle 5. The Order Of The News Problems 6. JT And Cash Vs The Will Of Harangue 7. Harangue Ridiculed 8. The Return Of Technorg 9. Wrestlers Glorified 10. Albedo Is Back 11. The Fall Of The Forever Knights 12. Overlord Exposed 13. Mass Breakout, Part 1 14. Mass Breakout, Part 2 15. Aggregor's New Plan 16. Baz-El Proves Himself 17. Jimmy Pulls Out 18. Overlord Involved 19. Ssserpent's Revenge 20. Sunder And The Vreedles Season 2 1. The Revenge Of The Negative 15 2. The Revenge Of The New Problems 3. Albedo Involved 4. Vilgax Involved 5. The Joining Of The Negative 15, Part 1 6. The Joining Of The Negative 15, Part 2 7. Albedo Exacts Revenge 8. Albedo Offline 9. Ben Equals Horrified Public 10. The Return Of Harangue 11. ShadAlbedo 12. Gwen's Little Girl 13. Kevin Or Porcupine 14. The Plumbers Kids Quit 15. Happy 3RD Birthday, Kenny 16. Disappointed Friends 17. Ben Abandoned 18. Aggregor Strikes, Part 1 19. Aggregor Strikes, Part 2 20. Aggregor Strikes, Part 3 Season 3 1. Harangue's Mistake 2. Ben Captured 3. Sympathy Of Friends 4. Trapped In Alien X, Part 1 5. Trapped In Alien X, Part 2 6. Trapped In Alien X, Part 3 7. Vilgax Conquers Earth, Part 1 8. Vilgax Conquers Earth, Part 2 9. Losing Hope 10. Despare Of Earth 11. Ben's Final Resolve 12. Ben's Plan Revealed 13. Three Bad Men No More 14. Trombipulor Goes Rogue 15. Azmuth's Anger 16. Just Ben, Serena and Bellicus 17. Ben's Plan Executed, Part 1 18. Ben's Plan Executed, Part 2 19. The Hero Of Earth, Part 1 20. The Hero Of Earth, Part 2 Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Julie Yamamoto Kevin Levin Max Tennyson Professor Paradox Azmuth Recurring Characters Gatorboy Porcupine Ultimos Synaptak Tiny Pierce Helen Wheels Manny Armstrong Cooper Daniels Alan Albright Michael Morningstar Verdona Tennyson Baz-El Jimmy Jones Technorg Frank Tennyson Ken Tennyson Ken Tennyson Jr. Lili Tennyson Lili Tennyson Jr. Carl Tennyson Sandra Tennyson Ship Trivia The video game is called Ben 10: Infusion: The Odds Stacked High. The live-action movie is called Ben 10: Infusion: Never Forget. Ben 10: Infusion is a fairly new series, so a lot of its content is yet to be written. Gallery Ben10infusion.png|Logo Ultimultimatrix.png|Ultimultimatrix Quiller's Debut.png|Quiller's Debut Benvilgax's Debut.png|Benvilgax's Debut Wrechnorg's Debut.png|Wrechnorg's Debut Kosmos' Debut.png|Kosmos' Debut Benergy's Debut.png|Benergy's Debut Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10:Infusion Category:Heroes